


night light

by oftheragingfire



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, another silly old prompt fic i once wrote and just found, imma pretend anything after s8 ever happened you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: kid fic! just a tiny moment between mulder,scully and william.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	night light

**Author's Note:**

> here's another thing i wrote ages ago that i just found and thought maybe i should post it up here.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own these characters, nor the x files. if i did i wouldn't be cruel like chris carter.

“Mommy! It’s dark! Why it’s dark!” The pitter patter of two-year-old feet could be heard as William came down the hallway of the apartment to the living room. “Mommy I scared! I not like dark.” He cried, running to the couch right where Scully scooped him up in her arms.

“Sweetie...C'mon it’s alright.” Scully scooped up William into her lap, sitting on the jump seat with him. “The power went out and made it dark. Did that wake you up?” She asked, watching as her two-year-old nodded. “Daddy went to get candles...a little light for us.” She mumbled, feeling William cuddle into her chest.

Mulder then came into the room, taking in the sight of William sitting with Scully. “Woke him up?” He asked, lighting a few candles and setting them down around the console. Scully nodded silently. “Hey William...look candles have a little light. Like little fires.” He said holding out his arms, settling back against the console as William plopped himself into his lap. “I love you okay? And it’ll be alright. Lights will come on soon.” He assured his son, winking at Scully as he rocked side to side, watching as William’s eyes grew heavy.

“The candles seemed to help...” Scully whispered, kissing him as she watched William drift to sleep in his arms. “Want me to take him?” She asked, holding out her arms. “I’ll get him settled and then...we can have our own fun by candle light?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, scooping up William and carrying her to him bedroom. “I’ll get him tucked in.”

Mulder grinned, eagerly standing up and getting two candles to carry to their bedroom.

“And I’ll get the candles. Count me in.” He said, kissing her as he passed her in the hallway.


End file.
